Various forms of crimp terminals are known for connecting a cut lead to a circuit board. In one such terminal the cut lead is connected by a first pair of crimping tabs dimensioned to locate the insulation cover of the cut lead closely adjacent the plane of the circuit board. One problem with such terminals is that wire strands which are crimped to the terminal within the plane of the board may not be properly wetted during a solder connection process.
Another form of crimped terminal for connecting wire strands to a printed circuit board is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,880 issued Jan. 8, 1963 to B. E. Olsson. The terminal of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,880 includes stop flanges for limiting the distance the terminal can be inserted into a circuit board. The terminal includes only one pair of crimping tabs which grip wire strands only at the outboard surface of the circuit board. The wire strands and connecting crimping tabs are located closely adjacent the cover insulation of a cut wire lead. Such disposition can cause a dewetting problem if the terminal requires a solder joint for ensuring both mechanical and electrical connection reliability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,698 issued Feb. 9, 1971 to R. W. Merry discloses an electrical contact in which a unitary electrically conductive terminal housing is crimped on wire strands extending from the end of a cut lead wire. The terminal is configured to form a hollow lead prong or lance which can be inserted into a female connector. There is no suggestion that the terminal be modified to provide a structure which will capture the inboard and outboard surfaces of a printed circuit board to hold wire strands from a cut lead wire with respect to the circuit board so that the wire strands can be soldered to the circuit board at both the inboard and outboard surfaces thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,430 issued June 26, 1973 to Cairns et al discloses an electrical terminal for connecting a lead to a printed circuit board at an edge board connection. It is not configured to provide for full wetting solder connection of a terminal at both the inboard and outboard surfaces of a printed circuit board.